Project Arrowhead
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Kelvin managed to reunite with his family, know the person that rapes his daughter and he and his group continued their journey through the mist find safety. But will they, when the group face off against something sinister than the mist itself. They end up stumbling across a rogue military division responsible for experimenting with the Mist as a supernatural weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Author's note: I know The Mist series is cancelled but I would continue the franchise of the series.**

Alex watches in horror as the mist took Jay after he saved her.

She looks at him, tendrils of thick mist curling around and into his body, blank eyes, and she knows. She knows what it's like to feel your mind fill with terrors as the life is ripped out of your body. Something tells her Jay didn't rape her and he could prove he was innocent.

"Jay !" Screamed Alex as she finds the strength to rip out of her mother's grip, she rushed toward Jay ignoring her mother's shouts. She rushed through the fog of the mist, she found the strength to pull Jay away from the tendril of the thick his arm pull him away from the mist. Eva growled with frustration as she raced after her daughter struggling to pull him to his feet.

Instead of leaving Jay to die in the mist, Eva and Alex grabbed Jay by the arms and haul him back to the Humvee. Slamming the door once the group was inside the humvee. she pulls him into the back with her and holds him close. He's breathing heavy and she shakes with relief, doesn't let him go for fear that if she can't feel every breath he's taking he may stop breathing completely.

Eva sat in front breathed in relief, anger and frustration that Jay was with them.

Jay, Alex, Vic and Mia were in the back looking relief and intense. "Jeez." cursed Vic.

Kelvin then broke the silence. "He didn't do it." Her father answered honestly. Both Alex and Jay look confused even Eva next to him. "I want you and Jay to know that."

"What?" Asked Jay from his seat

"Who was it then?" Asked Eva looking stared at the window and at the foggy mist.

"Who told you I was dead?" Kelvin asked in a rhetorical and dark tone as he turned to his daughter. Eva and Alex suddenly looked shocked at Kelvin as he revealed the true culprit of Alex's rapist. Adrian the one that stood by his family.

Alex had her mouths opened with horror. She'd loved Adrian, and she doesn't cry, but she wants to. Unsure whether it's from relief or sorrow even horror. The cruel realization came over them until Jay broke the silence. "Adrian ? He did this." chocked Jay with horror and turned to face Alex still in shock.

Eva looks away and stiffed a breath. "Let's go I don't want to be near these people." Ordered Eva. Kelvin nodded as he pushes the pedal as the humvee took off driving.

Jay next to Alex let out a sigh of relief as his name was clear and pronounced innocent by Kelvin

The humvee turned around the parking lot and drove away from the mall survivors massing inside at the front doors watching them.

Kelvin glazed at them with hatred as he drove by then a burning rage burned inside his heart. He turned around humvee as it positions away from the front doors.

"Put your seatbelt on," ordered Kelvin to the rest of the group. His head faces the back of the car where the mob has mass then he had the car in reverse mode.

"Dad?" Asked Alex with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jay looking distressed.

Then it happened with Kelvin slammed his foot on the pedal, the car charged backwards like a battering ram as it speeds towards the entrance of the his eyes as he delivered the retruibution on it's doorsteps.

Gus Redman watched in horror as the back of the car came towards the ground.

"No, NO, NO!" Cried the mall manager with horror at the same time, the entire mob flee in terror. Everyone else screamed and ran away in all directions from the entrance. The car smashed through the doors; shattering glass and door frame everywhere as the mist came pouring into feast on the survivors.

This was for what the insane mall group did to his family and for leaving them to die.

Conner stood there away from the destruction of the doors stood there as he watches as the humvee struggled to move. Alex saw him from the window. Opening the door Alex call to him.

"Come with us." She called

"Dad come on." Called out Jay at his father responsible for throwing him out the doors. He was angry at his father but loved him.

Conner hesitated before hurried to the car as he removed the frame from the car. ignoring the screaming coming to the survivors as they die in gruesome deaths across the mist while Redman hides in his office in cowardice as the chaos continued.

Kelvin's group of Jay, Alex , Vic ,Mia , Conner and Eva all sit in the humvee and drove away from the mall into the thicken foggy mist.

Meanwhile, Wes and Joah were driving through the road as they stared at the mist silently unaware that the stowaway hid the back of the trunk. Adrian lay there bruised and bloodily from his beating from Kelvin's rage.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Kelvin felt the rifle butt smashed into his stomach as he was forcefully dragged through the hallway of the mysterious base by a squad of soldiers in black gear and tactical vests. His family along with Vic, Mia , Conner and Jay gagged, terrified and bagged dragged by armed guards while struggling to get free. All them cuffed behind their backs

Kelvin tried screamed in his gagged mouth but the soldier smashed his rifle against his leg knocking him to the ground before dragged off to another corridor while his group was dragged to the prison cells in another room

The guards pushed them into fence like cells separate from each other once they removed the black bags off their heads. Alex was pushed to a small cell with a gag tied on her mouth as the guard slammed the fence gate shut.

Tears from her terrified face streaming down as Alex cried out to her mother and Jay from her gagged mouth. Pressed herself against the fence, She saw Jay in another cell in a row and her mother too at the next cell screaming her name. A guard with a scanner begun scanning the prisoners. Once the guard finished scanning Conner, Vic and Mia then came Alex. The scanner beeping out a warning.

"Come take a look at this sir, this one is off the charts." said a guard hand his scanner to his officer. The officer looked at the scanner shortly, opened the cell door and glaze at Alex who stood at the corner so terrified along with the prisoners watching in horror.

"NO NO NO!" Alex cried as her heart white with terror as the two guards stepped into the cell with menacing looking gasmasks. "She looks special better take the girl to the eggheads next door."

Both Jay and Eva in their cells watched in complete horror as the guards went into the cell and grabbed on both arms. The horror grew as Alex cried through tears, kicking, screaming and struggled against her captors as she was dragged into the hallway towards a door. Eva screamed and cried despite her gags for Alex with tears streaming down her face as she was helpless in the cell as her daughter was ripped away from her Eva collapsed slowly to the ground pressing her face against the fence sobbing with anguish. Jay shouted for Alex as he begun kicking the fence door despite having his mouth and hands tied up.

One of the guards snapped his rifle against the fence shouting at both Eva and Jay to shut up or to be executed with a bullet to the head. Alex turned at a cell with her mother on her knees crying hysterically "Alex!" Eva sobbed as she watches helpless her child with the two guards almost at the door. The door opened before the guards haul off with their prize while the rest of the prisoners watch helplessly.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Alex !" screamed Jay as his gagged mouth held his shouts, helplessly trapped in a cell

The last thing Eva and Jay heard from Alex before she was disappeared from the room. "MOOOOMMMM!"

Kelvin, on the other hand, found himself cuffed to a chair with his arms cuffed behind his back and his legs strapped.

An officer in the gas mask removed the bag and gag off from Kelvin revealing a cut on the side near his eye. A guard had a rifle aimed at his forehead.

Kelvin found himself with two guards in a gas mask and a table with another man in military fatigues and an arrowhead badge on his shoulder. A file was on the table.

"Wheres my family ?" Demanded Kelvin angrily struggled against his resistants.

"They are secured for now. But I apologized for the harsh treatment. My men may be a little skeptically but they want to be sure if you and your people are contaminated or under control from an unexpected host from the mist. We like to be cautious." answered the man rose from his chair.

"You will see them when you answer my questions without hesitation so how did you and your group survive in the mist ?"

Kelvin stared hard at the officer and glazed at his sidearm but gave a dark chuckle.

"You tell me." Answered Kelvin coldly "What I have seen? I have seen people go crazy and got my family thrown out the mall. After all the shit we begin through and everything I saw. I am dead already if we haven't made it. Is this want you to want? I can go?."

The man looks doubtful at the given answer. "We see about that Mr. Copeland or Kelvin Copeland I should say." The man said, "But you and me Kelvin, we are going to have a long chat before you see your family."

"You expect me to believe that?" Growled Kelvin as he remembers the train filled with prisoners thrown out and left to die in the mist.

"Perhaps the more we talk the sooner we get you back to your family." said the man. "You call me Major Rip Collins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escaping Town**

 **2 days earlier**

The SUV drove through the road through the never lasting mist, driving across the grey mist covered forest and its network of houses and bodies of cars scattered on the road plus some bodies.

Kelvin had his eyes on the road for any obstacle and then he glazes at Eva who squeezed his bloody hands together. After everything they been through; the mist, the insanity of the towns paper and the rapist under their nose plus the star quarter's innocence.

It felt too satisfied when he crash the SUV and destroy the safety of the mall leaving the unstable mall survivors to die in the mist. For throwing his entire family out the mall and he wishes Aiden would burn for what he did to Alex if he had the chance. Now regret to himself for not kill him.

Vic and Mira were in the back of the SUV, Alex was wrapping her arms around Jay sitting next to her refusing to let go of him as the two kids embraced each other.

Conner was next to Alex staring at the window looking at outside. Alex plants a soft kiss on Jay's forehead before turning to Jay's father. They were both weary from the run

"Jay save my life. He is innocent." Said Alex softly. Conner glanced at his son then Alex before placing a hand on his mouth with tears. Eva closed her eyes as felt the closure of this case closed for now. Jay sigh with relief and covered his head with his hand. Her and his hands holding tight as one.

When the SUV turned into an area that was a train station. Vic saw the light at a fading distance within the mist. "I saw something !" Cried Vic

"I see it." Reported Kelvin at the light as the SUV drove toward the train station but Kelvin remains cautious as he park the vehicle beside the train station house. As the train stop in the middle of the mist.

"Let make a run for it!" Plead Vic at Kelvin.

"Wait!" Warned Mira

The freighter doors of the carts opened revealing to be people in prison orange suits. They were shovelled off by soldiers in black combat gear and masks.

Confused and frighten prisoners attempted to board the carts only to be bashed by rifle butts as more people pouring out of the train. The rest of the group looked on their right and some of them lean toward the window of the car.

"What are they doing ?" asked Mira confused as the group watch with horror.

"They are feeding it." Answered Kelvin grimly , he watch as those people were thrown into the mist helplessly. Not willing to watch anymore or can't take the chance of seeing his group being discovered.

It kills them to leave all these people behind but it is the only way to defend themselves against god knows what.

The SUV drove out of the corner and into the mist away from the train.

The silence in the SUV as it continued their destination, Eva glanced at at the back mirror to see both Jay and Alex asleep as they hold hands while they sleep during the ride. For a moment, she sighed again as Jay's name was clear, then she wonder if she saw Aiden again , she would hesitate to beat him to death for what he did to her daughter. The whole mess was on Aiden the whole time.

Through the forest, the SUV pass a sign stated welcome to Hartford, Connecticut.

A drone predator overhead in the clear sky flying around the sea of grey mists covering the entire region. The mobile camera under the belly of the drone beginning it's scan at the sea of mist.

A military officer stood in the command centre watching the mist spreading across the forest on the screen. An arrowhead insignia on his right shoulder with the rank of major on his to him were three scientists watching the experiment from the tv screens. Officers and soldiers working on operations in the room, doing reports, communication with reconnaissance teams and walking in and out of the command centre.

"The weapon proceeded as a usual doctor. It performed with flying colours." Said the Major with his hands behind his back to the leading scientist as he observed at the screen with an experimental arch spilling grey smoke into the forest guard by soldiers in black combat gear.

"Yes sir, our enemies are going have nightmares hammering on their doorstep and this weapon will help save American lives."said the scientist.

"Sir reported an officer "Drone just pick up seven heat signature near Hartford Connecticut coming from the east."

The major turned to one of the screens showing a car driving on the road with heat signatures.

"Send the last team to intercept, I assume there will be survivors." Ordered the Major. "Recall all recon teams back to base. Bring me Private Wes to my office about his commanding officer."

Meanwhile, an Oshkosh Alpha truck came pasting through the parking lot and pass the destroyed doors of the mall. A squad of 6 soldiers inside with weapons at the ready glanced from their port views of the truck. The vehicle slowly enter through the shattered glass doors in view of the mall filled with mist as well as bodies of the mall survivors.

"What happen in here ?" Asked a soldier to his partner.

"I guess it is something nasty or I rather not say." Said soldier.

"Command, we arrived at the mall and the place is in a mess and we only find bodies there. No survivors."

"I got movement!" Called out a soldier as he look at the scanner in his hand.

"Help me !" Cried a voice as Gus rushing down the stairs towards the vehicle. The soldier opened the door as Gus enter through the truck.

"Are you hurt?" Asked the soldier as the mall manager breathing in and out as the door closed

"Copelands did it." Blurted out Gus."They are evil. They are all connected to the mist." Only for the soldiers to look confused.

"Okay, tell us more." Said the squad leader.

The SUV drove up to a large club house on their left, they enter the lounge front doors.

"Wait here." Said Kelvin as he step out of the vehicle as he ran to the doors. He open the doors and signal at the group to come inside.

Kelvin found himself in the lounge of the club house as his group gathered around.

"Okay, we here and we lay low for now." Said Kelvin to the rest of the group. "We look for supplies or anyone. Mira keep an eye on Jay and Alex."

"Dad!" Protest Alex.

"Trust me. Listen to me. We going to scout out the place I be back with your mother." Said Kelvin seriously as he , Vic and Eva along with Connor head into the hallway.

Alex and Jay both sat down on the couch as Mira watch from the inside windows. Alex looked at Jay for a moment as she collected herself and process what happen to her this week.

* * *

 **Present day**

Eva sat in the corner of her eyes continuing to cry as more tears pouring from her eyes mixed with agonizing moans from her gagged mouth. Crying for her husband and daughter just been ripped away from her.

Jay smashed his foot against the fence with anger and frustration repeatedly while the rest of the prisoners were helpless in their cells standing around but Mira, on the other hand, was calmly cutting her plastic resistants with a makeshift knife shiv as she glanced at the door. She had to get the others out of here and find Kelvin along with his daughter.

Alex kicked and cried as she was dragged across the hallway by two soldiers. Her mind playing the same repeat of her being taken out of her cell and dragged infront of her screaming mother and Jay. She could hear her mother's cries echoing in her head.

She saw some military personal stopping and glanced at her then move on their way. A pair of men in military fatigues walking pass her. A black man looked confused as the guards dragged the girl through the hallway.

"Keep going." Whispered his companion in the uniform. "Keep walking or the major is going to kill us both."

"Is that Kelvin's daughter." Asked the man glancing at the crying girl disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

She was taken to some laboratory, a table was waiting for her in this experimental room and she screamed and thrashing around as the soldiers grabbed both arms and legs before laying her on the table.

The soldier then strapped Alex with resistants on her arms and legs as she laid on the table with a trio of doctors looking at her.

"Scans shows this girl shows a strong resistance to the mist, if I am reading this right she is connected to the mist." Said scientists with the glasses standing in front. She saw a bald man in his 40s dressed in a military looking at her like a curious animal.

Tears pouring from her frighten eyes as she muffing a cry for help.

"Do I look like I see someone being a part of the mist?" Growled the major. " I want an explanation not some hypothesis on a teenager like her. "

"Major!" Protest the scientist holding the tablet "The readings are off the charts I never seen anything like it. I mean she can walk through the mist without a starch." The Major then look doubted at seen.

"We see about that, you got 5 hours to explain how she was connect to the mist. I got other pressing matter to deal with." Said the Major as he walk out the door.

He turned to an officer next to him. "When this is all over, execute the prisoners as well expect for our guest and the girl. Command and the division will have use for her."

"The girl sir?" Said the officer.

"I am correct." Said the major. "No one must know about this."

"Sir yes major." Said the officer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Present Day**

The door opened stepping in Major Collins , a pair of soldiers and an officer. The major look please at Kelvin in his seat still cuffed and dismissed the guard. The soldiers push the table away making room for the Major.

A officer places a bucket of water and a white towel on the table as the major place a chair in front of Kelvin so there is space between the major and Kelvin. Kelvin noticed the bucket and the towel and his stomach dropped as he guesses he was about to be water tortured.

"See that wasn't so hard in waiting." Said Major Collins crossing his arms.

"Where is my god damn family." Growled Kelvin as his own patient running thin.

"They are safe that all I could say." Said the major "Watch your tone or we will watch it for you."

Kelvin's grinned his teeth with anger."Did you say my family is safe or you just tell me to watch my tone ?"

"You are confused and angry." Said the Major "I get it."

"Where is my family!" Shouted Kelvin shaking the resistants from the chair but the major didn't respond as he crossed his arms. "I am clear they are safe. You and I are going to have this chat like civil gentlemen."

Kelvin glanced coldly at the Major. "Then what? What do you really want to Major? Then you going throw me in the mist just like these people."

Annoyed, the major raised a tablet and a screen reveal information about Kelvin Copland.

"Kelvin Copland, married and a single child. A former reporter for 7 years now turned illustrator and reports state that you had a steady marriage, paid your taxes on time and moved to a Bridgeville, Maine." Stated the Major.

"That enough." Snarled Kelvin only for the people in the room chucked lightly "SHUT UP!" Shouted Kelvin but the relentless major stay the course.

"You met your wife Eva around 2004 after the graduation from Oxford University and your daughter was born in 2005. Alex was your daughter at first but DNA tests point to the biological father Conner Hesist." continued Major Collin. "You may be the father but you chose Alex as your own fresh and blood. I respect that."

What every the major said about his family and his daughter was true only calm Kelvin a little bit.

"According to the Sheriff's records , his son a quarterback for Bridgeville High involved in an incident with your daughter. Accused of raping your daughter-"

"Then the mist came." Said Kelvin "My family was at the mall, while I was pressing charges." As the past week came back to remind him of what happen.

"Sexual assault is a serious case, Kelvin." Said the Major seriously as Kelvin glanced up at the Major. "Jay Heisel ?"

Kelvin wants to ask what the hell he knows about his life and the hell Aiden put him and his family through because of Adrian's obsession with his own daughter even the lies place on an innocent kid. Kelvin or Eva wanted to kill him for what he did.

"He didn't do it." Said Kelvin seriously as Major Collins frowned "But reports-"

"It was Adrian, he used to be Alex's friend and I took him under my wing. His parents and him were having ' problems ' . He was there with my daughter at the party." As the room went dead silence at Kelvin's statement of what happened.

"He told me while he did it. Adrian rape my daughter" Said Kelvin with a tone of betrayal. " I was coming after Jay I want to make pay for what he did. Then Adrian told me that first. In the end, he confuses to me he did it."

Major Collins sat there as he digests the information Kelvin had told him and glanced at the officer looking disturbed next to him. "So this rape scheme is all a hoax for that little basterd's obsession with your daughter."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Copeland." Said the Major "Thank you." The major rose from his seat "Bring him to the brig with the others." Kelvin realizes he wasn't getting torture but where hell is they taking him.

The two guards grabbed him by the shoulders, uncuff him from the chair and hauled him through the door.

 **(Warning torture: Waterboarding)**

Alex laid on the metal flat table there terrified as she struggled against the resistants pinning her legs and arms down to the table tears pouring from her eyes as the scientist making notes from his observation. She couldn't stop thinking about her protective mother and her half-brother Jay.

A bald young man in his 30s in a camo suit, black combat vest and a handgun on his hostler stood by the door with a scuff on his face as the scientist made his statement. A sergeant insignia on his uniform.

The sergeant glanced at her and walked toward the table, she flinched with her eyes closed as her tears pouring from her eyes. "You get out I want 5 minutes." the man said to the scientist in the white coat. "Do it now or I kick your ass."

The scientist gulp and comply without hesitation leaving Alex on the table and three soldiers including the sergeant.

"You must be the girl that is connected to the mist?" Said the sergeant placing around the table. "Must the rumours or from the folks who gone crazy in the mist say bad shit about you and your mom." As he placed his finger around her gagged mouth. He removed the gag off her mouth only for Alex to breath through her anxiety.

"You are tell me how you are connected to the mist?" Said the sergeant. Alex shallowed "I don't know how ? I just don't know how to explain it" But the sergeant wasn't convinced and smirk. Another soldier held up a white towel infront of Alex.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Screamed Alex with sheer terror trashing through her resistants.

"Wrong answer little girl." Taunted the sergeant as the soldier places the towel on her entire face while Alex the sergeant raised the shower hose spraying water on the towel. Overflowing water covered her face as Alex trashing desperate to breathe.

The towel was off, Alex's head shoots up and cough out water before taking a gasp of air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alex screamed.

"I am not going to ask again how are you connect to the mist?" Roared the Sergeant right at Alex's face grabbing her wet checks

"I don't know!" a trashing Alex screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Wrong answer !" snarled the Sergeant right at her face. "neither you are a good lair according to the town folks or you are hiding something we don't know!"

"You lie on the second question. I will shot you dead little lair." warned the Sergeant placing his handgun on her forehead.

"No don't." whimpered Alex flinching away from the gun. The sergeant scowled hard as he played with her hair. "Tell me I take it easier on you."

Alex shut her eyes tight as her chest breathing fast , she would dare to say another word those people who had her family, Conner and Jay.

"Not talking huh?"

The Sergeant sighed with annoyance as his patience run out. He grunts at the soldier; the soldier covered her face with the towel he covered the face with the tight as the hose was turn on before sprayed on the towel ; water soaking the towel second time a. Alex trashed violently and struggling for air. She gagged through the tower as she trashed less than before.

The soldier pulls the towel off Alex who cough water again. Alex coughed a mouth full of water from her mouth. Water was mixed on her yellow jacket and clothes. "STOP PLEASE !" she begged, "I tell you! STOP JUST PLEASE." The sergeant beamed at her with a sadistic simile on his face. "Tell me."

Tears pouring down on her wet face as Alex glanced at the sergeant with his hands crossed. As a memory of her in the bookstore in the mist and the death of a little girl came back.

"I was there in the mist!" She blurted out " Yes I was connected to the mist!" Anger tears pouring from her eyes." Because I want to mist to kill me!" She screamed out loud. "I want to die !"

The sergeant and the two soldiers were taken back by the confession. The sergeant stood there with motionless even an unreadable expression and the soldier looked doubtful. Water dripping from her face.

"I left someone to die!" She sobbed "Lila , she was only 10 years old! Why her not me? I just want to die in the mist."

"IS THIS WANT YOU WHAT TO HEAR!" Screamed Alex again jerk forward as the sergeant watched her calmly. He pulls out a clock 17 handgun from his hostler, raised and aim the gun at her forehead.

"Just leave my mom, my dad, Conner and Jay alone. Shot me! Just kill me please." Alex begged at the sergeant.

"See that wasn't that hard." chucked the sergeant.

His finger slowly pulling the trigger with the barrel of the gun aimed right at Alex's eyes. Alex only did was squeeze her eyes.

* * *

 **Two days earlier**

Kelvin glance around at the bar for any signs of life. He stepped into the bar room of a full bar and tables plus chairs in front of the windows leading to the patio. Mia and Vic were checking out the second floor while Eva and Conner were next to him.

Kelvin sighed as he grabbed a napkin off the bar stand wipe the blood off his forehead with water from the sink.

"I didn't see it." Said Kelvin."I didn't what was going on inside him. I try to open to him but this all happen."

Turning to Eva and Conner. "Adrian did all of this so he could have Alex." Conner look confused while Eva was horrified at Kelvin. "We took in a monster not Jay under our noses. He framed Jay."

"Why would Adrian this to us." Asked Eva placing her hands on the table looking at Kelvin. His wife struggling to put together the pieces of Aiden did to Alex this week.

"He said you are dead...he lied to us and everything." Choked Eva in her words while she looked at the bar with her hands on it.

"He lied to me." Eva choked again as she smashes a fist into the table."Why?"

"He...he is obsessed with Alex all this time." Said Kelvin grimly. "He wants Alex for himself. I am not going to lie that kid is a monster." Eva placed her hand on her mouth.

"Then my son is innocent Kelvin.I don't know what to say." Said Conner seriously turning away from Kelvin before sitting on the bar seat staring blankly at the wine bottles.

"Deep down I believed my son did it. I knew he didn't but I don't know you and how you prove me wrong for this." Said Conner staring at his hands. "I was making preparations for a trial and look what happen a hoax brought us together in the mist."

"Then what can we do something about Adrian if he still out there." Asked Eva angrily "I don't want that sicko to put his hands on her ever again. I will kill him."

"I don't know Adrian that well but the only thing I have to say neither goes far away or shot him right in the head." Said Conner. "Put the little basterd out of his misery or I just arrest the kid right under our noses all this time."

"We got to be on guard if he is out there." Said Kelvin as he glanced at Eva "I beat him so bad I made him suffer for everything for you and Alex. We didn't see it and it on all of us."

Eva and Conner glanced at Kelvin silently while he lends against the bar as he opens a wine bottle. "This is my fault I took Adrian under my wing. We all didn't see what is inside him. We didn't see it coming."

Eva sighed as she looked at the floor as she processes what Kelvin told her and Conner the true rapist and Jay's innocence. Eva couldn't believe Adrian was obsessive with Alex behind her back and it was the monster that did this to her entire family.

Back at the lounge, Mia was busy looking around an office for any supplies both Jay and Alex sat by the couch waiting for their parents. Jay looked tired as he sat next to Alex who looks blankly at the ground.

"I can't believe I did this to you Jay." her eyes turned to Jay with tears forming on her eyes. Jay look at her with sympathy placing his good arm around her as Alex wrapped herself into his arms as a sign of forgiveness for putting Jay through.

"You tried to tell people you didn't do it." As she sobs.

"It not your fault." Said Jay patting her on the back. "I had no idea that Adrian would do this to me and you."

"He is my friend. I trust him." Alex placed her hand on her mouth as she sinks deep into Jay's chest while she cries silently to herself "I trust him. I trust him." She murmured in her sobs , breathing stuttering and quietly.

"This isn't your fault and something horrible happen to you. You didn't see it." Said Jay with comfort in his words. "I am so sorry Alex this happen. No one saw what he is really was and we didn't see it. I didn't see it too."

"Me , I had no idea he would..." Jay stopped as he had no words to finish his sentence as the realization of his innocence and the real person of Alex's rape sinks deep into his gut.

"You were there and you were only trying to help. Jay." Alex slowly from her tears looking at Jay who wrapped his arms gently around her. With a great sense of care, Jay cradles her while she sobs to herself sinking into Jay's comfort.

"He would do this to me? Why me? Adrian! Why would you do it." she sobbed out loud as Jay pat her on the head to smooth her cries.

Mia was watching them from a corner of the office when she made her way to the kids. Vic was taking a leak in the restroom.

"I found some supplies. Just try to help." She places a pair of water bottles and a medical kit for Jay who cradles Alex with his good arm and Alex holding his other hand.

"Thanks." Said Jay to Mia who leave them alone in their comfort as she stood in front of the windows looking at the grey sea of grey. But Mia still had her eyes on the kids.

"You save me Jay and I save you." She whispered to Jay, his arms around her made her feel completely safe in the warmth of his presence. Their bond between Alex and Jay were growing stronger and Adrian can't take that away from her. She continued to silently cry into Jay's arms as Jay comfort her in his gentle grip.

Meanwhile back at the base, an army officer watched from the screen showing a few heat signatures in a location away from the town. "I want updates on their movement every hour." Said the officer to the staff on the terminals.

"Make sure a strike team is pack and ready for the confirm target package. The Division wants prisoners or survivors."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Flashback 2 days early**

The car rumbled through the grey fog in the quiet road, Wes and Jonah sat there in the front with quiet ease. The drive to the mysterious military base was longer than expect and Jonah was eager for answers.

Jonah still thinking about Mia , Kelvin and the others back at the mall then wondering if they are all right. He only know them for five days. He then thought about his flashbacks of being strapped into a table with lab equipment and some doctor lady overseeing the progress.

"You have plenty to ask when we get there sir." Reassured Wes.

"If we served together for eight years and where do I came from. What I am involve in?" Asked Jonah.

Wes took a moment to think. "You have flashbacks sir? You and me both served in the 278th Airborne infantry, second platoon after a year we were transfer to a Special Unit Division code name Arrowhead."

"Arrowhead ? What unit is that? Why are we are chosen in the division?" Asked Jonah.

"120th Arrowhead Regiment. Special Force Unit." Said Wes "Sir, I think the brass would share the detail but the details are classified."

"Well as your commanding officer , tell me now." Ordered Jonah "Just confess anyway."

Wes signed as he couldn't stall Jonah for a minute and Jonah was more stubborn for more answers than he thinks. "I am not the king here like I said the doctor going to explain everything. Sergeant. Not above my pay grade. What do you know about the Arrowhead Regiment."

Jonah frowned as the soldier mention pay grade. Something was off this instant and Jonah felt his gut screaming warning signs if they were driving into a trap.

"120th Arrowhead regiment is a special force operation unit tasked in protecting interest of the US army, ground operations, Elite troop training , to contain Domestic terrorism."

"One day, some science team and the CIA want us to be part of some program experiment , our names were call up. Can't tell what the program is . But they are only orders, we are just following all I can say." Finished Wes. "The Major is expecting you and the doctor too."

"The Doctor?"

As the car past the sign next to the road **Hartford, Connecticut** , both men were unaware of the stowaway Adrian bloody and bruised from the aftermath of Kelvin's beating on him. Adrian took a small breath from his bruised eye and his other hand over his aching stomach.

He was glad he got away from Kelvin who lost the opportunity to kill him for what he did to his daughter, before the mall fell into the mist. Adrian barely crawled his way back to the truck's trunk. Now, he had to lay low for now and wonder where his destination would take him. His desire for Alex poisoned his entire mind and he wishes he could take her with him.

After hours of driving, the car pulled up at a large warehouse's, Wes honked three times and the garage door opened as the truck enter into the warehouse.

The car stopped inside the garage like assembly bay. A dozen soldiers in US army fatigues, black body armour, helmets, gas masks and assault rifles pouring in all corners as they surrounded the car. Badges with lighting bolts on insignias on their shoulders.

"Raise your hands up man." Warned Wes.

Wes and Joah raised their hands up in the air as a rifleman approached the car door. "Get out of the car now! On your knees" Ordered the Soldier with the assault rifle. Both Wes and Joah stumbled out of the truck and down on their knees with their hands around their heads

"Private Wes , 120th Arrowhead Infantry Regiment." Spatted out Wes "Serial Number 13943-Alpha. Dogs tags under my shirt."

The officer in battle gear and a cap in a gas mask and an army cap had his pistol at the ready and grabbed the doglegs from Wes's shirt. He studied the doglegs for a moment.

"At ease soldier." Said the army officer lower the gun. "We thought you are dead back in town. Private it good to back."

"What about him? This guy?" Asked the other soldier standing next to Jonah and a pair of soldiers. Another soldier held up a wallet and hold a credit card.

"Long story. This is Sergeant Jonah of the 120th Regiment, my commanding officer. He lost his memory back at town." Said Wes.

The officer turned away from Wes and glanced at Jonah for a moment. "You don't remember anything Sergeant ?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know anything about what going on but I am Jonah Dixon and I am a sergeant. Wes knows me" Responded Jonah."120th Regiment I don't know of ."

"Alright, if Wes was right I tell you what, we take to a medic and we will straight your memory out." Said the officer as he removed his gas mask revealing a man in his 30s with blond hair. "Welcome back to Arrowhead Sergeant."

"We got another stray!"

The officer turned to see a pair of soldier opening the back of the trunk to expose a frighten bruised kid in a black hoodie. The two soldiers grabbed the screaming kid from the ground and pinned him down on the ground.

"NO PLEASE STOP!" Cried a wounded Adrian as he was cuffed by the soldiers.

Jonah watched with horror at the bruised kid before seeing red, he yanks the officer's handgun off his hostler. With the soldiers off guard, he had the officer in a headlock and a gun aiming right at the soldiers.

The rest of the soldiers raised their rifles at Jonah who had the officer hostage. Some of the soldiers shouting "let him go or we shot."

"Sir! Let him go!" Plead Wes raising up on his feet.

"You beat my friend here!" Snarled Jonah. "What is this? Who are you, people!" Demand to have answers to his shattered memory.

"We didn't do shit private." Answered a corporal next to pinned Adrian with another soldier had a boot on top his back.

"Someone beat up this kid real good must be hiding in the trunk the whole time."

Jonah was shocked to hear that. "What? Adrian why? I was with him and Mia -" Lowering the gun was a mistake; he was caught off guard as the officer smashed his elbow against his gut.

The officer grabbed the handgun hand and flipping him over but holding his arm. The rest of the soldiers moved in and pinned the former soldier on the ground with all of his limbs pinned.

"Sir, you are safe." Ensure Wes crouching on one knee as the soldiers held a struggling Jonah. Jonah glanced at Wes hovering over him and something tells him that something is not right with these people and Wes. Something was bigger than this or the Mist itself.

"It okay sir, we can straighten this out, sir." Said Wes "You have to trust me."

* * *

Back at the town , the squad listen to Gus's ranting while the truck was speeding across the narrow street as the vehicle was on their way to a base. He was sitting next to a row of 3 soldiers.

"That Copeland family is nothing but trouble , chaos and secrets." Said Gus angrily "That family had secrets they already done in the past." The squad leader raised an eyebrow with his hands resting on his rifle.

"The whole family is sick I am tell you." Continued on Gus. "I seen what Eva truly was. Nothing but a bitch and a slut. She sleep with the Sheriff right behind's Kelvin."

A couple of soldiers look at each other smirking as the others listen.

"His daughter Alex wasn't theirs, not much of a family to them and is the Sherif's daughter. Alex is just a liar like her mother and worse she make out with the boy accused of rape."

"What ? That the stupidest shit we all heard." Blurted out a female soldier "A kid making out with a rapist? That bullshit."

"Don't look at me, the secret is out. Alex is Conner's daughter the whole time right under our noses." Said Gus seriously.

"Kelvin. That basterd, he ruined everything I am trying to protect my mall. He destroyed it all and kill everyone. Everything that family touch turns to shit and chaos. Thats why they are connected to the mist. You have to kill them." Added Gus.

"So let me get this straight, you are telling us about this whole slut family so we don't want to kill you." Asked the squad leader.

The rest of the soldiers looked at each other then the squad leader and Gus.

"If you are telling the truth that is find but the problem is, no ones connected to the mist because the mist is driving you crazy." Said the Squad leader raising the handgun with a smirk.

"Thanks for the intel, we don't need it." Said the soldier darkly. "You on the other hand are in a rude awaken sir." Something cold and malice in his eyes directly at Gus. All eyes were at the mall manger. A chill went up Gus's spine.

"You are just another crazy guy." Said the soldier with a wick simile on his face. "We are not going to kill you yet. We got plans for you."

 **Underground Base**

"Phrase one is completed sir." Said an officer to an man in a suit watching the screens in the command room.

"Good, this better be worth the investment. Another way to make America great again." Said the director looking at the footage of the mist covered the region.

"At least we are able to get rid of the vermin; lowlives and degenerates." Said the director. "The mist will take care of them."

"Begin phase 2."

"Yes sir." Replied the officer saluted before leaving the director alone in the command centre.

* * *

 **Kelvin's Group**

After a quiet dinner down at the dinning room of chips, green apples, and hamburger bread found in the kitchen. The group found their rooms to rest on after a hellish week in the mist.

Alex snuggled right between her parents in their own room for warmth as the whole family slept soundly for now. She slept feeling safe twice with her family together. Vic and Mia were sleeping on the beds of their room. Connor and his son asleep in their room separately. Not a word between his son and father was spoken.

On the next morning, the group were in the lounge trying to come up with a plan to do what is next. The whole group was sitting on the couch.

"We are not in the clear yet. But we aren't the only people around." Said Kelvin.

"Why can't we stay here," Asked Vic "Better to stay here and wait out the whole thing out."

"We have to keep going." Said Eva to Vic " There got to be a place safer than here. I got a feeling this isn't going to end well."

"Just like the mall." Said Mia glancing at Eva "Rather than suck here than those people back at the mall."

"If we stay, the food here will run just out just like what happens." Added Alex. " What if there other places with other people."

"We don't know that for sure." Said Jay glancing at Alex.

"Then we got to find weapons and gas." Added Conner "It people out there. Real or no and we got to watch each other's backs. People can be crazy out there."

"Well, the army has something to do with this." Said Vic holding up the radio. "Got this off an army dude, a dead dude for real. Just like Call of Duty."

"Call of Duty? Whoa great." Scoffed Alex.

"Last thing we want to get shot in the head or out there." Said Vic pointing at the fog outside.

The group continue to debate to rather to stay here or continue on the journey. Then the group came to an solution, they would stay at the club house for another night then they will leave. They spend the rest of the day in the club, savaging supplies and gas from the outside if they have to.

Kelvin glanced at both Alex and Jay busy chatting with each other at the couch while the rest of the others busy in their own time savaging. Jay's name has been clear of wrong doing but he was keeping an eye on him

Kelvin clear his throat. "Jay can I have a word."

"Dad." Protested Alex standing up from the couch defending Jay "Leave him alone, he didn't do all of this."

"I know Alex, I just want a word with him." Said Kelvin sternly. "He didn't do it just to be clear."

"Alex it okay I have nothing to hide, your dad and my dad knows I didn't do shit." said Jay placing his hand on his shoulder as he stood up next to Alex then walk slowly to Kelvin lending against the wall. He locks eyes with Alex's father with a hard look on him. Alex on the couch watching Jay and worried with uncertainly of what her father will do to Jay.

"I-"

"Sav, it Jay." Said Kelvin coldly and his tone change with a sense of pity. "It not your fault this all and my daughter happen."

"I didn't know what was Adrian was doing at the party-." Protested Jay but his sentence was cut off.

"This was all on him and it my dam fault, I should've held her back." Said Kelvin with a heavy sigh.

"That my daughter. She always will be." Said Kelvin "I want you to know that."

"I stay away from her." Blurted out Jay scared.

"Maybe Jay." Said Kelvin then placed a hand on the shoulder and pull him closer before whisper something else in his ear. Jay'seyes wide as he glance at Kelvin who glanced at him hard again. Every word her father said in his ear was a crystal clear message of contempt. Jay shallowed a gulp at look at Kelvin with his cold eyes as he realized Kelvin changed into a different person as a protective father who will kill with instinct.

"Make sure you treat that arm." Point out Kelvin at his bandage arm before walking away leaving Jay and Alex alone. Jay slowly approach her before sitting down next to Alex as he collected himself from Kelvin's warning.

Out in the mist, three military vehicles : two humvee and a truck speeding across the road. Then the small convey stop for a moment at the side of the road next to the foggy woods.

In the convey, the soldiers ready their assault rifles and checking ammo to their bulletproof vests ready for action.

A leading soldier at the driving wheel active the radio "Command this is Alpha-8 over."

"Alpha-8 this is Command, possible survivors location at coordinates 10 clicks from your position. Over." The radio linked to the command centre spoke out

"Copy that command. Detain or kill on sight." Respond the soldiers

" Detain survivors and relocate for quarantine." The radio went silent after giving out the order.

"Detain the survivors on site. Shot those who try to resist." Ordered the squad leader.

"Yes, sir." Responded the troops.

"Alpha-8, the hunt is on." Call out the squad leader to his cheering men as the military convey took off from the road towards their destination : the clubhouse where Kelvin and his group were staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The convey rumbled across the road, with its high-density beam lights shining through the grey thin sea of fog and the occupants inside with rifles at the ready looking for anything menacing out on the open.

"Last known survivors were held at coordinates: Northwest, Coordinates confirmed." Responded a soldier in the radio dispatch microphone. Once the soldier place down the radio, he glanced at the broadside of the Humvee.

"At least we are being paid double for this shit." murmured the soldier to himself. His rifle was on his lap and a insignia of Arrowhead on his left shoulder of his fatigues.

"You do believe that the Copeland Girl is connected to the mist?" Asked another soldier "Corporal ?"

"Who gives a shit. I don't really care about the girl, not our problem; it just some makeup bullshit from the crazy town people. They had no idea that we made this shit up for extra hundred bucks." Said the Corporal. "All for the greater good."

"No Mission too difficult and no sacrifice too great." Finished the other soldier. "Let get them out. Command has used for them. I need a dam drink."

The small convey continued on their journey. In the skies, a drone was surveying the fog covering the region from the thermal lens.

Alex blinked for a moment as she wrapped her arms around her legs looking around the secondary lounge on the second floor of the clubhouse. A sleeping Conner was resting his head on the couch, Her parents were sleeping on another couch. Mia and Vic were at the table chatting quietly as they work on the radio.

She glanced at her sleeping parents on the couch together; her mother warned her to be careful about Jay since and her father advised her to scream if Jay tried something on her. Alex knew the truth about her own family's secret.

Outside, the soldier pulled up his thermal binoculars stared right at the clubhouse through the mist. Thermal imaging recognized seven heat signatures in the building.

The soldier smirked as he placed a magazine clip into his rifle. "Party time, squad on me." The doors of the humvee swing open, a boot touches the ground.

* * *

Alex glanced behind her shoulders to see if her father or mother following her to Jay. She found Jay staring at the front windows of the lounge. He sat on the couch quiet and alone.

"Jay." Said Alex.

"Alex. Hey." Said Jay offering a simile as Alex sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep same here, just come down here for night watch right." Said Jay and he was expecting a barrage of apologies from her for putting him through a crisis for a crime he didn't commit.

"I know." Said Alex with a soft smile on her face as they both look at each other.

She hesitated for a moment,

"You don't have to apologize for putting me through this hell." Said Jay. "Your dad kind of had a long chat with me." He hesitated again as Alex's father's warning remain fresh in his mind.

"He make sure that I...I had nothing to do with you." He spill out. "He told me this isn't my fault."

"My dad can... act like mom but not like this. I don't care what dad or your dad say to you."

A squad of five soldiers rushed forward towards the clubhouse. They ran through the parking lot as fast as they can, avoiding the main entrance and ran towards the corner of the clubhouse. Another squad charging towards the main entrance.

"It okay Jay, I just...want you." Said Alex as she came closer to Jay.

She stared into his eyes. "My mom told me something before we were thrown out." Staring at his eyes

"My mom told everything my dad wasn't my real father but it is your dad." Said Alex. "It Conner."

Jay listen carefully as he nodded to Alex. "He told me about it and said things he wasn't seriously proud of with your mom. I know."

The glass door opened as two soldier moved in with night vision googles active with assault rifles at the ready walked with the rest of the squad behind in defensive formation. They advance through the hallway before pausing in the corner leading to the other room.

"He told me about it. He knew." Continued Jay. "You are so my.." Putting the pieces together "half sister."

"You are my brother. Half sister" Finished Alex as she held his hand tight then wrapped her

The squad leader peek from the corner to see a clear hallway with corridors learning to the lounge and the dinning room. Signalling forward and two men to walked forward with weapons at the ready followed by the rest.

Alex wrapped her arms around Jay as they both lean their forehead against each other. Refusing to let go of him. As they share their moment on the couch together they didn't notice that someone was watching the club house.

Vic yawned as he step out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth as he walked through the hallway. Rubbing his eyes, walking in the hallway before Vic turned a corner. He yawning with annoyance then he rise his head up to see a four squad team of soldiers with the gas mask looking at him. They had assault rifles too plus the arrowhead insignias on their fatigues. They draw their rifles first as they saw him.

"Oh god." Chocked out Vic as he froze with horror.

"On your knees." Demanded a soldier. Vic turned trying to run only to be smack in the forehead by the squad leader's rifle but. The soldier nodded as he tied up Vic on the floor.

"One hostile down, rest is in the house."

Alex gave another kiss to Jay's lips as she gentle push Jay down flat on the couch. Her hand rubbing against his chest. She let out a sight as Jay hurried his face into her neck. A small stream of soldiers huddled beside the wall with guns drawn, they advanced forward and one soldier reaches for the glass door handle.

Placing hands on Jay's face, Alex smiled as her lips press again. She kissings Jay then she rubs her face against his neck. "Please tell me we both can't do this." She pleads desperately as their kisses becoming more intensive.

"No, fuck no. It not right, not like this." Jay protest as he held her in his arms genteelly. He places both of his hands on her face. " I just want you. I care about you. One more thing."

Before kissing again, they held each other across the couch, a pair of their hands squeezed together. Alex glazed into her brother's eyes, a part of her want to feel him inside of her. Before he could say it.

The first soldier opened the door as the squad move into the lobby and they catch the two teens off guard. Alex shrieked as she turned to see masked soldiers with guns, Jay immediately shielded her behind his back.

" DAD!" Shouted Jay

"Don't move! Get on your knees!" Shout the first soldier

"Mom! DAD !" Cried, Alex.

"Hands up!" Barked the other soldier. "Do it now!" Alex and Jay look at each other and stared at the soldiers.

It was a total nightmare for the group as they were attacked, and subdued by those mysterious military men. Kelvin was pushed on his knees with his hands cuffed with plastic resistants, he glances at Eva and his daughter next to Jay. Mia was on the ground trashing with a soldier kneeing on her back.

There were over nine soldiers wearing gas masks or face mask stood guard over them. Eva spotted the badge with the name arrowhead on their fatigues.

The squad leader with the corporal strips was studying the photograph of Kelvin's family as he sat on the couch. His assault rifle on resting against the couch. The corporal glanced at Kelvin staring at him with tense ease.

"You are Kelvin Copeland? Right." Said the Corporal glancing at him then his wife.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Asked Vic.

"Let me guess you, your wife and your kid are connected to the mist? Ha, that hilarious because someone told us but I don't care."

The rest of the soldiers snickered and another held up Mia's bag with money inside. "We hit the jackpot with two birds in one stone Corporal." Call out a soldier

"That mine assholes!" Shouted Mia "That my life there? My god dam life in that bag."

"Finder keepers bitch, but thanks for the bonus for my men. Thank god I get paid triple" Sneered the corporal. One of the soldiers glanced at Alex who stared down on the ground with Jay glancing at them nervously.

"Come on you guys !" Plead Vic "You guys are the military right?" Getting the attention of the soldiers in the lobby. Clearly, the military was here but what are they doing? Going rogue for profit.

"You are supposed to rescue us not tie us up and send us to Guantánamo Bay." protest Vic

"You shut up!" Growled a soldier.

"You the Copeland girl Alex ?" Demanded a soldier with a feminine tone drawing out a handgun from her hostile. Her face covered in a balaclava with lean eyes.

She grabbed Alex but the collar of her shirt and placed a gun on her neck! The rest of the group reacted with horror with Eva and Kelvin attempting to lash out only to be pinned down on the ground by the soldiers.

A soldier drew the rifle on Jay who tried to intervene.

"NO!" Cried both Conner, Kelvin and Eva.

"Does your mom taught you to be a dirty slutty little lying bitch?" Taunted the soldier with a grin behind her mask then push away Alex as she flinches in frighten. The soldier punching her in the stomach. Alex dropped to the ground on her side coughing. The soldier raises her leg and kicks her in the stomach. Alex whimpered and cried. The rest of the soldiers and the Corporal laughed with humorous as the soldier gave Alex another kick to the stomach.

"Don't !" Shouted Vic

"NO!" Screamed Eva!"

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Jay as he raised on his feet ignoring the soldiers, the soldier turned away drawing her sidearm at the Sheriff's son.

"Leave him alone. He didn't anything." Shouted Mia

"Let me guess you the boy who rape this Copeland girl?" Chucked the soldier aiming the gun at her.

"Did you rape this girl boy?" Demanded the Corporal turning his attention at Jay as rifles raised. Jay swallowed a gulp. "No, they said I am innocent."

"Kick his ass Corporal."

The Corporal removed his helmet and gas mask revealing to be a black man in full black hair.

"I see a rapist in our mist so what do we do with you? A bullet to the head is too good but let's make it hurt. I am going to skin you alive." Drawing a combat knife out of his poach as he walked towards the boy.

"Get that kid on the ground." Ordered the rogue corporal.

"No!" Cried Jay as the two soldiers pinned him down on the floor much to non-insane group's horror as they plead.

The rogue corporal placed a knife between his throat. "Let see how you bleed fast!" He sneered

"He didn't do it! I know who did. The real boy who did this to my daughter." Exploded Kelvin rose to his feet stopping the Corporal.

"He is innocent." Plead Kelvin as he came face to face with the corporal. "I ..I saw the real person who rape my daughter right under our noses. A monster. It was Adrian. It was him not Jay."

Kelvin's eyes's flare angrily "You have to kill that kid, that kid is a monster."

The Corporal glanced at him along with the rest of the soldiers and sudden look doubtful and annoyed. Changing his mind.

"Okay. Alright people bag them up! Bring them all of them. Even him!"


End file.
